I can't lose you
by kelabriam
Summary: I was confused. I have never felt and experience this way before. I don't know how to make things right. But I can't let the fact that someone's going to take you away from me. That someone's going to take the one who melted the ice in me, the reason I smile everyday, the reason I fight and now the reason why I live. I want you. I need you. I can't lose you, Juvia.
1. Chapter 1: Figure it Out

Chapter1: Figure it out.

My very first story on this site! Yes! I'm a certified Gruvia shipper.

I'm not really good in English but I've tried my best and I hope you could understand a few grammar errors.

I came up with this story when the song I should've kissed you by Chris Brown played on my ipod. The story is not all based in the song I changed it a little bit so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It was another usual day at the guild. Mirajane and Lisanna was at the counter talking with Lucy, Levy and Erza about the mission they had yesterday. Natsu was eating lunch with Happy. Gajeel was looking at the Mission board with Lily. And Cana was having her usual drink with their other guildmates as Gray walked in to the guild and saw Juvia at the corner fixing Wendy's hair as Carla watch them.  
"I like your curls Juvia-san. Wendy commented.  
"Juvia will curl Wendy-chan's hair too." she said happily.

Looks like she don't have her 'Gray-sama radar on today' Gray thought to himself and laughed a bit.

He walked to where Lucy, Levy and Erza was and sat beside them to have his usual drink.  
"Here, Gray." Mira held his drink.  
"Arigatou, Mira." he smiled.  
"Have u heard?" Erza interrupted.  
"Heard what?"  
"Juvia's date with Lyon next week."  
"I don't get it. Why next week if they could go out tonight or tomorrow night?" Lucy muttered  
"Lyon is going on a mission tomorrow. It'll took days I guess. So Juvia will have to wait for him." Levy explained.  
"Seriously, Lyon is a nice guy. I think he's perfect for Juvia. Though he's kind of a pervert sometimes." Lucy commented.  
"Wait." Levy interrupted them with a shocked eyes.  
"Why Levy-chan?"  
"Is it just me or Juvia really didn't notice Gray entering the guild and didn't even greet him? I mean it's like her routine already. Weird."  
"Now that you mention it. There's something wrong. Don't you think she has given up, finally, I mean already?" Lucy and Levy looked at Juvia who's still with Wendy and Carla.

"Are you going to give her up? Are u not going to do anything?" Erza told Gray who's at the moment gulping his drink.

'Damn she's serious.' Gray thought and glanced at where Juvia was.  
"Eh? What are u talking about?" then he looked away.  
"Are you ready to lose her completely? Figure it out, Gray."

* * *

**Gray's POV.**

'Are you ready to lose her completely? Figure it out, Gray.'  
Erza's words keep on bugging me through out the day.

I am mad at myself. For being scared about being close to someone. For being afraid of losing them. For always ignoring. And for me lying to myself.

I like her. No. I loved her. I have always loved her.

I've always loved her laugh, her way of speaking in third person, her weird layers of clothing that made her look conservative yet I find it perfectly right. Her cheeks being red when I complement her. Her being so close to me, her making my name so goddamn special. Her giving me the attention and showing me how much she cares and her beautiful smile, oh god her smile that never fails to make my whole day.

I've tried to forget what I feel towards her because I was confused. I have never felt like this ever before. I don't know how am I going to make things right. I don't know what to do. I'm not the type of guy who's goddamn forward about his feelings, I'd like to keep it cool as much as possible.

But I want her. I can't let that bastard Lyon get her. I need to tell her before it's too late.

* * *

Is it good? Bad? Gimme your reviews guys! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2: Hopeless Romantic

Chapter 2: Hopeless Romantic

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"ehhh?!" Juvia almost yelled in shock after hearing what Lucy-san just said.  
"Gray-sama's affected about Juvia and Lyon-sama's date next week?" she whispered.  
"Yeah. I wonder what he'll do though. He seems jealous." Lucy said.  
"Maybe Juvia should cancel it and talk to Gray-sama."  
"Wait! No. Don't you want to know what Gray feels about you?"  
"Juvia wants to know. But Juvia will feel guilty. Juvia don't want her Gray-sama to get mad at her."  
"Okay. Okay. Anyway, why did you ignored Gray yesterday? It's not like you." Lucy asked taking a sip on her drink.  
"Juvia noticed. But Juvia just don't want to annoy Gray-sama anymore like she always do. Juvia heard Gray-sama talking to Gajeel-kun after he came back from a mission. Gray-sama preferred not to be bothered. Juvia will just let him be."  
"So that's why you accepted Lyon's invitation when he came here the other day? So you can forget about what you feel for Gray?"

She nodded.

Lucy let out a small sigh as she took Juvia's hand and looked at her.  
"You don't have to do that, you know."  
"Juvia wants to forget her feelings for Gray-sama but she can't. Because he showed her the clear sky she's been longing to see. He showed her that anyone can change and have a new life. Juvia will be forever grateful with him. But Juvia need to try for Gray-sama's sake as well."

Lucy stood up from where she was sitting and walked beside Juvia to give her a hug as Juvia's tears keep rolling from her eyes.

'I can't say anything that will ruin Gray's move. If Juvia only knew what she said about Gray getting annoyed by her was the other way around. Poor Gray. Such a hopeless romantic.' Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

Why is it raining? One minute the sky was so clear then a heavy rain just came from nowhere. We've never experienced this kind of rain ever since...' Gray thought as he was running from his apartment to the guild but halt when he remembered something.

"...Since... the attack of the Phantom Lord when I... when Juvia and I met and had fought with each other... It can't be." Gray said to himself as he started running again to the guild with only one thought and only one name on his head, Juvia.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review! I hope you guys like it. I know it's a short one but still.


	3. Chapter 3: Pretender

Chapter 3: Pretender.

The rain finally stopped when Gray reached the guild. He knew it was her tears. He surely also knew he was the reason behind it.

He entered the guild and searched for her but found nothing.

I know, she's crying right now. I can feel it. It's hers. He thought.

Then the guild's door creeked open seeing Lucy with a familiar blue-haired mage. Juvia.

* * *

**Gray's POV:**  
I was about to check her at the Fairy Hills when suddenly, the door creeked to open and saw Lucy with... Juvia? She wasn't crying but her eyes looked like she had cried for decades.

I saw her glanced at me but looked away when she saw me staring. Damn, why did I let myself get caught? I was about to walk to where she was when Gajeel came and talked to her.

Shit. I even forgot that she's going on a mission with Gajeel today. It'll took the whole weekend. She might even be back the day before her date with Lyon.

I was at the middle of thinking what to say to her when she called my name.

"Gray."

'Gray?' the people at the guild stare at her in shocked. What happened to the old Juvia?

"Ano... Master want to talk to you." Juvia utterly said.  
"Okay."  
I walked passed her and pretended that I didn't care that she called me by my name without the '-sama' on.

I can see at the corner of my eyes that she didn't care about my reaction too. She was emotionless. She's numb and cold towards me. What happened to her? What happened to my Juvia?

* * *

**Normal POV:**

She was disappointed. She never expected he would act that way. That he really wouldn't mind if she changed the way she'll treat him. She can even see that he's happy because he will no longer be bothered by her number one fan anymore.

'Maybe it was really the right thing to do.' Juvia thought to herself.

"Juvia. Let's go. We might not be able to catch the last train." Gajeel managed to say.  
"Yeah."  
"Juvia. Are you sure you're going to throw away your feelings for Gray? I mean, it has been years." Lucy asked, worried about her friend.  
"Lucy-san is right. It has been years. Another reason for Juvia to stop already. Gray never appreciated Juvia's efforts and love. He never cared about Juvia the way she cared about him. Going on a mission will help Juvia to forget, hopefully."  
"Juvia.. I need to tell u-" Lucy was about to tell her Gray's feeling about her already when Juvia cut her off by placing her both hands on her shoulders.  
"I'm fine Lucy-san. You don't have to worry about Juvia. I'll see you next week, okay?" she said with a smile on her face.

Lucy wasn't stopped by her sudden actions, but on her eyes and smile that was full of pain and heartaches when she told her she was okay.

She wanted to tell her already. She can't stand seeing her friend hurt anymore with something that wasn't true at all.

'Dammit, Gray. Do something already.' Lucy thought.

Juvia walked out of the Guild as the people watched them leave. They know when one of their guildmates are going through something. They know when there's something wrong. They're always there for each other to help but this time, there's nothing they can do at all.

They knew Gray was pretending but they knew he'll do something about it too.

Everyone was silent until someone yelled.  
"Minna! Help me stop Juvia!"

"Gray."  
Everyone stood up and smiled.  
"I'll think about it ice princess." Natsu said and laughed.  
"I thought you were that dumb to let her go just that." he added.  
"I can't believe I'm hearing that from you flame-brain."

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll post the last chapter tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4: You are that Reason

"Master. I can't go on a mission today." Gray said with a worried face.  
"I know. I know." Makarov sighed and then smiled.  
"I'm glad you've finally realized your feelings, Gray. I've seen you grow into a decent young man. I know how thick that ice was in your heart. I can't believe how the Gray that I'm with now changed, but in a good way."  
"She melted the ice in me. She showed me everything. She gave me a reason to live and to fight. She was that reason, Master."  
"Don't let her go. Never have second thoughts about what you think will make you happy."

-

**Gray's POV:**

Magnolia was sort of having a feast today. Everyone was at the streets, blocking our way to the train station.  
"There's no way we could get there in time with this bunch of people blocking us." Lucy said trying to pass through a few of them.  
I was trying to push them forward but it didn't work either. I searched the area.

I don't have a choice now but I'll try it, instead of getting myself stuck here.  
"Minna! I'll go up to the roofs."  
"We'll follow you at the station!" Erza managed to say as she was being pushed by everybody.

Making my way to the roof, Lucy's voice catched my attention.  
"Gray! Never make her cry again or I'll kick your ass!"  
"eh?! That's my line, Luce!" Natsu grinned.

It's now or never.

* * *

**Normal POV:**  
"Oi. You sure you're up to this? Gajeel asked to her blue-haired mage friend whose eyes were at a distance and seems not paying attention to what he just said.

"Talking to a wall might work than talking to you, u know?" he interrupted her thoughts.  
"oh. Sorry Gajeel-kun. Juvia was just thinking something that she didn't notice you were talking to her."  
"If I knew you would be acting like this, I shouldn't have said yes when you asked me if you could come with me today. I knew you were avoiding him."  
"No. No! Juvia really wanted to go on a mission since she needed money for the dress she wanted to buy for her date next week."  
Gajeel did a 'tsk' sound telling her that he wasn't convinced on her lies at all.  
"Running away won't solve anything." he added.  
"But it's better than trying and get nothing in return."

Suddenly it started raining as her tears rolled from her eyes too. She tried not to let Gajeel see her like this but failed.

He only stared at her and decided not to say anything anymore as they waited for the train to come to a total stop. He took their bags and got on the train first followed by Juvia as she wipes her tears and walks to where Gajeel want them to be seated.

"It's better like this, Gray." she whispered to herself.

The train was departing already when a loud noise from the train's railway started to get everyone's attention.

"Ice Make Lance!"

That magic. It can't be. She thought.

She hurriedly went to open the window and saw him, his Gray-sama, freezed the wheels of the train and calling her name.  
"Juvia!"  
"Gray-sama? But what are you doing here? Why did you-"  
"Listen to me first. Because if I wouldn't be able to say it now, I might not get a chance to say it anymore."  
She looked at him confused on what was happening.

"I'm stubborn. I do things on my own way. I'm scared of being attached to someone thinking they would disappear again someday. I hate myself for always ignoring your feelings. For not giving you a proper response because I just honestly don't know where to begin it with and how the hell am I going to do it.  
I was confused. I have never felt and experience this way before. I don't know how to make things right. But I can't let the fact that someone's going to take you away from me. That someone's going to take the one who melted the ice in me, the reason why I smile now everyday, the reason I fight and now the reason why I live. I need you. I want you. I can't lose you, Juvia."

The rain stopped and the sun showed itself once again. It was shining right on her crimson white skin and on her beautiful blue hair.

Juvia was left unspoken and shocked as she was just staring back at that raven haired guy she have loved for so long thinking about what to say.

"I'm glad my feelings has finally reached you." he said and took her hands and entwined it with his leaning his head so they are now inches away from each other.  
"Juvia can't believe this is happening right now. She never imagined her feelings would reach you too. Juvia will be forever grateful to you, Gray-sama. Because you took the rain away. You gave Juvia hope. You gave her a reasin to live on and you are that reason."

He brushed his nose on hers and smiled.  
"I'm sorry if it took me a while to realize."  
"Yeah but it's worth it."

He pressed his lips against hers and kissed him back not minding the people around the station cheering for them.  
"I love you, Juvia."  
"I love you too, Gray-sama."

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and the rest of the guild came just in time to witness Gray's confession that day.

It was unforgettable for them. But after that, they had to deal with the people the guild had troubled with because of all the damage they've done for helping Gray. What's new anyway? Fairytail will always be Fairytail.

* * *

So that was the last one! Thanks for all the positive reviews. I appreciate them all. Sorry for the grammar errors! I hope you liked it.


End file.
